Love between a mad scientist, and a revolutionary,
by Our hero
Summary: Attikus, wondered why he had to fall in love with the only person he feared, the mad doctor that created him, but does she feel the same?, written as I love these two together and we need more battleborn fanfics, mature themes inside, Attikus X Beatrix, let's make it happen, a one shot no more, lemons later
1. chapter 1

PROBABLY A ONE SHOT

If you came from another story: sorry for not updating (name of story here) but I've had this idea for a while and I've wanted to go into it this will be a very short chapter and probably only a one shot, (unless the fans want more)

This story will be from attikus's point of view.

Let's begin

I could remember everything, from the first time I killed someone, to the time my arm was taken off, and I can honestly say I've never feared anyone or anything as much as _her,_ Beatrix, Plaguebringer, or as she told us to call her when she was in a good mood, mother, yeah I was afraid of my own mother or well I've never really thought as her as my mother, to me she was an incredibly crazy, dangerous, and (not that I'd ever say it out loud) sexy, scientist who'd probably kill ya for giving her the wrong look,

But to be honest I thought she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, even after I witnessed her literally skip through a field of corpses, though to be honest that kinda turned me on, I liked strength, brutality, and intelligence in a lover, (and unfortunately my own kind weren't exactly shining examples of great intellect,) can't blame a guy for what he's attracted too, (well you could but when that 'guy' is around 12 feet tall with a metal arm so big it touches the floor and has crushed things both heavier and way more durible than your spine with the slightest effort, well I think you get the point,)

Yeah I'm not even trying to justify it any more,

So quick recap: she's the only one I fear, and the prettiest woman I've ever met, yet our relationship is tense at best, though the one thing that I found strange was that she never called me 'thrall' the others never had (probably afraid I'd pummel em, which I would,) but she wasn't them,

sometimes I could feel genuine respect from Verod, Trevor, Reyna, Toby, Phoebe, Dende, Ambra, Whiskey, Mike, Oriendi,(who eventually decided that I was her friend) and both surprisingly and disturbingly ISIC, they started respecting me after I proved I'm not mindless, and I will fight for what I believe in, (though ISIC told me he respected me because I've killed literally a hundred 'walking fleshsack's) but all she made me believe was that I was an experiment nothing more,

But that's not the worst problem that came with her joining the battleborn, rather it's the fact that she practically demanded to sleep in my room, as for explanations for that before the crew trusted me (and remember no one is trusted at first, and due to the fact that I'm almost as big as berg) they decided that I would sleep alone, rather then the faction based quarters that everyone else had, it didn't make me dislike them I actually agreed to it,

But when she joined she walked up to captain ghalt and demanded to bunk with me,

Man I wish denede would release that tape,

Imagine bunking with your crush, and that's half of what I deal with the other half was making sure she didn't catch me 'relieving some tension' due to the fact she walked around our room nude, and sometimes I almost believed she knew what I was doing, she was so organised that you knew where'd she'd be and when, but sometimes I was so into (beating my meat) I forgot to watch the clock and a while after I was done, she'd enter the room looking pretty satisfied herself,

To be honest though that seemed kinda wishful,

I shrugged having (finished my business) a while ago I got into bed and as I laid there I (and not for the first time) considered all the couples on the ship,

And wondered if I'd ever have someone of my very own, shaking the thoughts away I drifted off,

And had to face the other bad things about Beatrix being around me constantly, the wet dreams, and the nightmares,

nightmare

It was dark, dark and cramped, I tried moving I couldn't even wiggle my toes, normally this is where the lights come on and she stands over me in a skimpy yet blood covered nurses outfit, (excuse my poor language but, dreams are fucking weird, I mean is this a nightmare or a wet dream?),

But strangely that never happened, I immediately tried breaking out when I realised exactly where I was,

I was in a coffin, several kilometres from the surface, exactly what rendain promised before he was beaten by rath, me, and some others I couldn't quite remember, but I chalk that onto being in an enclosed space buried alive,

Using all my brute strength I somehow got the lid of and immediately tried clawing my way to the surface, I… it was… disturbing to feel like dirt was slowly making its way into your mouth and into your stomach, but eventually I reached the surface and I recognised my suroundings immediately,

I was in the pits again, the gates started screeching as they opened up and what rush out was... my kind and not the rendain loyal, the ones that wanted to be free, I was swamped by the numerous thrills that died during my rebellion, they ripped my arms and legs off and then parted revealing the one I was thinking about mere minutes ago, except she was wearing her normal outfit instead of the nurses one, she giggled manically before saying "don't worry attikus, I don't blame you for having such fantasies about me," she paused, and started walking toward me and continued talking when we were in kissing distance, "but don't delude yourself, thrall you'll never have or escape me" she immediately attached her needle arm and stabbed me with it, she laughed as I could feel myself dying,

The world started shaking and I immediately woke up.

Nightmare over

Feeling someone shaking me I immediately woke up, almost lunging at them until I realised it was her, actually nah, had to be someone else, she'd never looked concerned about anything, and besides why'd she feel concerned for me,

She looked relieved I had woken up and I quickly realised that she was sitting down on a stool next to my bed, annoyed that once again the thing that scared me most in that nightmare was her,

I angrily said "what?, not that I ain't grateful, but I don't wanna stare at your ugly mug all night," she smiled and said "sorry but you were moaning my name in your sleep, I decided to see if you we're okay" I quickly realised three things one she was holding my hand, two despite the relief on her face it didn't reach her eye, and three she showed no intention of moving till she got an answer,

Deciding to ask I said, "aright nurse I'll bite, why are you sitting at my bed side?" She giggled cutely and said "I always sit here and watch you sleep,"

Okay cutely turned into disturbingly fast, if nova could hear me it be an all new record for her, wanting to change the subject but not really thinking I blurted out " and the reason I'm holding your hand?" Her face fell her smile dropped and turned into a solemn gaze, she reached up grabbed onto one of my horns and said "what? Can't a mother comfort her son in these times of stress?," she immediately started grinning again, but this time it was a desperate grin as she suggestively said, "and with my creation moaning my name in his sleep, which makes me **hot** by the way, sooooo I was about to kiss sleeping beauty"

her face immediately turned from desperate to almost murderous, and she quickly jumped on me and started straddling me, she then started saying "because my creations sooooo handsome and prefect for meeeee, but instead I'd bet he'd like to fuck oriendi over me, or that hemswoth bitch, or the silent sister, or the pirate whore or the spy mistress, or anyone over me!" I immediately started realising what was wrong, she had the same feelings for me that I felt for her, but she convinced herself that I hated her, and began demonising herself as a result,

She morosely continued her tirade, "no matter how many nights I watch you sleep like a real mother, no matter how many times I've walked around naked hoping you'd do the right thing and fuck me on the spot!,(I'd hate to see her definition of wrong thing) no matter how many times I've heard you jerking your self off, never once did you call my name," she started crying as a fake smile plastered itself onto her face, "but that's alright after all I'm just an unfeeling little bitch, right? Attikus?"

She started to let go of my horns and sadly slumped over her eyes met mine and she sadly asked, "would you ever consider having me as a girlfriend?, have you ever considered that I want to be your girlfriend,?"

Immediately her tone changed to hateful and her sorrowful voice turned violent, the tears in her eyes still remained and may have become more prominent as she said, "those other girls, will never love you, not like I do, they'll abandon you, I never would!, I will do anything sexual just tell me the truth!"

She once again dissolved into tears and I realised she was practically torturing herself, she wanted me and thought I didn't want her, I let my left arm cradle her and when she looked up I couldn't resist her one eye full of tears and her quivering lips tantalising me I slowly started to kiss her she quickly kissed me back and we started hugging eventually we broke due to me needing air, and I said "the only person I've ever feared is the only woman I've truly loved, and wanted,"

She smiled knowing that I only feared her, and she immediately started stripping I stopped her though saying "I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine, but your-" "your mother? Don't worry about that, it doesn't matter especially since I think during the end of the universe, we should have someone to share it with," I smiled and said "true, but I wanted to let everyone know that your mine, and I'm yours," she looked surprised but nodded, I think she understood my intention was to let her know I had no intention of letting her go, and no interest in the other woman or men on this ship, well I didn't love them like I did her.

One shot over

(If you want more drop a review or pm me, could probably make more)

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter two

**Beatrix's day/terentino but shit,**

So I decided to redo the first chapter, and do a chapter for Beatrix,

This chapter is dedicated to the one person who wanted this story to continue, drum roll please,

Our hero,

Yep so far only me.

Still doing it :)

Why?

BECAUSE BEAKUS FOREVER :D

(that's be, a, cus, beakus)

I'll add it to my favourite ships,

In no particular order

Lunar harmony (Luna lovegood X Harry Potter X Hermione Granger)

Sorel,(sans X toriel)

Harmony,(Harry Potter X Herminone Granger)

Luna x Harry (harry potter)

Spidey X black cat (marvel)

Athena and janey (borderlands)

Roxas and Axel/lea,

Roxas X Xion,

Sora X Kiari, (kingdom hearts

Naruto X hinata,

Naruto X fuu, (naruto)

Handsome jack X being stabbed repeatedly in the face crotch and everywhere else while being lit on fire and getting shot at with tourge and Jacobs shotguns directly into his crotch,

Nisha X pain, (borderlands)

Wilhelm X mal (borderlands)

Tiny Tina X miss snufflebuns (borderlands)

Comstock X the wash basin (bioshock)

Luffy X meat (one piece)

Alphonse X envy (full metal alchemist)

Toko X komaru (danganrompa)

Crash X Nina (crash bandicoot)

And finally beakus (Beatrix X Attikus)

Some of them are comedic and are not to be taken seriously,

And theirs a lot I didn't write to save time mostly,

My favourite so far is jacks, haven't read many Fics about it yet though,

Oh and while I'm taking the lemons out of this (for now, relationships are usually more then just sex after all) I'm not removing all the mature themes though, I kinda like em,

With all that said

Let's begin,

 **Beatrix's POV**

I was trying to work (mostly to keep my mind of my favourite experiment, it wasn't working,) I'm reading through the battleborn members dossiers, trying to think of anything I could do to help them, and I only did this as the crew wasn't exactly thrilled to have a mad doctor poking around their organs and always wanted miko, or Alani to give them check ups or whatever,

Science wasn't easy (especially when no test subjects wanted to be on your table)

I was currently looking into Attikus's folder, and he really was bad for P.T.S.D. now it wasn't bad enough that it was in his mind at all times, but he got (and I can attest to this,) bad nightmares, they've been bad enough to almost wake him up, sometimes I'd hold him while he slept "like a real mother" I said mirthfully,

yeah I had problems, and the fact I wanted him was one such problem, and the ways I wanted him, I don't know if I want a son, or a boyfriend,

a son wouldn't abandon me, and he might eventually find it in his heart to forgive me,

And then maybe we could live happily, enjoying one another's company, at least someone would care if I died.

As a boyfriend how-, the door suddenly opened, and Alani walked inside looking for something, when her eyes set on me she smiled and walked over to me, "hey Beatrix," she said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to sit with me and the girls," the expression on her face practically said 'no isn't an acceptable answer', so hoping I could avoid it I said "I'm-" and that's as far as I got when she smiled and said "I knew you'd say yes" and she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the 'mess hall' or dining room or whatever,

She saw dende, waving at her while phoebe and thorn were waiting almost expecting Thad I'd be dragged here, she pulled me along and sat down at the table, but never released my arm, I knew she wouldn't, her 'death grip' was feared even by ISIC, I sighed and sat down I expected more people but whatever, I'd listen to their annoying chatter before excusing myself and returning to my… nothing,

looking around I quickly realised they were staring at me, and not a 'why's she here?' Stare but a 'don't let her runaway' stare,

I waited for about fifteen minutes and eventually a plate was placed in front of my by Reyna who apparently went to get my food, while alani got me, I looked around and realised we were completely alone, even whiskey had left the kitchen,

I'll admit to being cautious, and slightly worried that they might be trying to hurt me, or I was until phoebe said, "so, who's going first?" And then before anyone could answer she said, "me then, Beatrix, how have you been?, good?, good, listen we(she gestured to all of them) have been quite worried about you as of late,"

My fear was replaced with annoyance, I could already tell where this was going though, they wanted me to- "yes, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Asked dende, yep exactly where I didn't want it to go,

"No, I'm simply buried under my work, I can barely get away, speaking of which I'd better be-" I said, hoping that Reyna wouldn't enter 'big sister mode' but I wouldn't cut myself off,

"Look doc, we've all got problems, and I know it's difficult to talk about it but, you ain't leaving till you do" Reyna stated,

I knew resisting further would be pointless, so I tried the only thing that might get them off my back, I started smiling as creepily as I could and slowly asked "do you reeeeeaaaaly wanna know?" Hopefully this will get them off my back, unsurprisingly they were all scared of the answer,

I was about to get up and leave when phoebe put her hand on mine, Surprisingly she even got her friends courage back via smiling happily, "well that's what friends do sweetie" her words rallied them,

I sighed, sat down, thorn apparently bored of not saying anything said "well I believe you understand we, as your friends will not judge you for any-" "I'm in love" my words were rushed, and forced knowing I had stunned them I continued "and it's one I don't understand, with someone that hates me"

Shaking herself from her stupor Alani said, "well your talking about it, we can help you figure out what you want, and I wouldn't worry about them hating you no on-" "it's Attikus isn't it?" Reyna guessed correctly I nodded at her and I heard phoebe, and Alani gasp, while the others looked as if they'd always known, thorn even rolled her eyes,

I looked toward Alani and asked "do you need me to point out what kind of relationships I want from him, or can you figure it out?" I may have been coming of as kind of a bitch but in my defence I didn't want to talk about it in the first place, it was extremely awkward,

She shook her head but dende answered for her "you want to be the mother he needed, and the wife he deserves, am I wrong?"

my next action shocked them when I nodded and said "yep your wrong, I don't want to be his wife or his mother" well except dende, and phoebe who said "do you really believe that? Because it's complete-" "bullshit? maybe, but I'd rather live a lie then have my heart broken, by the only person I love" I said and stood up and started to leave, when someone I hadn't noticed until now jumped out at me, as oriendi cartwheeled out of the shadows she looked at me and said, "kus-kus likes scary lady, not sure how much though, ahahah, also he's having a nightmare" she immediately danced off and i was about to run out when thorn grabbed me and the others looked at me, silently asking what my plans were,

I scowled at them and angrily said "fine, I'll fucking confess bitch and if he hates me-" "ohh come on it's not like you're doing any-" I immediately cut Alani's optimism with "I sleep naked and until we go to breakfast I walk around completely naked constantly and I even started doing yoga while wearing skintight clothes so he'd be getting an eyeful of my naked body, and I even tried innuendos, flirting, and I even tried asking for him to massage my ass with one hand, once I even asked for his hand so I could 'check my heart beat' and made him squeeze my tits while I moaned, his reaction was to go somewhere else,"

dende looked to Reyna who face palmed, eventually Reyna composed herself and asked "did it ever occur to you he could have left to… uh-" "jerk off?" Orendi asked, to which she gave a 'and just how the hell do you know about that young lady' look to the young lady, but as she walked off to grill the chaos witch, dende stepped in and said "…what they said, well have you?"

No I hadn't because I was sure that he hated me,

I immediately turned and ran to him,

I ran past many members of the battleborn And made it to our room, he was tossing, turning, and mumbling names thrall names,

I grabbed a chair and sat next to him I grabbed his hand hoping it, it did,

Now instead of thrall names it was mine, I decided to wake him up, after shaking him for five minuets, he finally woke up,

And after a few insults and traiding barbs we both finally confessed

And I fell asleep in his arms,


End file.
